We have recorded single cell activity from the pontine reticular formation and the vestibula nuclei in alert monkeys trained to track a visual target. The main result of this investigation is the discovery of a discrete pontine region containing neurons exclusively related to head turning. We are now assessing the peripheral input to these neurons and their pattern of discharge during various modes of eye-head coordination.